My Best Friends Baby
by Malthazar Lord of Shadows
Summary: It was an unfortunate accident that led to more then either one of them ever expected. Short writing prompt exercise. Elsanna G!P
1. Prologue

She couldn't remember it very well when it happened.

Even now, two months late that night was still very blurry in her memory.

Bright flashing lights in blindingly bright colors, flickering fast enough to induce a seizure and house music made her ribs vibrate in her chest; her redheaded friend at her arm dragging her out onto the dance floor and then to the bar. That was the clearest part of her memory. That was before they had begun drinking.

She vaguely remembered asking how someone like Anna could stand to be at a club, drinking. She was a bartender. She couldn't even remember her answer.

She had just wanted to get drunk and drunk she had gotten. Drunk enough to cause her current predicament.

She and the redhead had been friends since junior high. Elsa had been the first person to stick up for the smaller girl when other girls bullied her for being…well not as anatomically female as the others.

They had been fast friends ever since. Conversations about Anna's anatomy were short and few and far between over the years. It just wasn't something they considered important between them. It didn't matter.

The events leading up to that night she remembered clearly.

The woman Elsa was supposed to meet for a date had stood her up for the second time in a row. Feeling down she'd done the first thing that came to mind. Call Anna.

The redhead demanded that Elsa allow her to take her out to cheer her up. Elsa had tried to resist, she'd rather just go home and relax with a book, but Anna wouldn't hear it and before Elsa knew it the other woman's dark green mustang pulled up in front of restaurant she was supposed to meet her date. Anna kicked the passenger door open.

"Get in, hotstuff." She grinned. Elsa rolled her eyes but slid into the seat and as soon as the door was shut Anna was peeling out down the road.

The Wreck room was a popular gay club, well known for its Friday night drag shows. Elsa was glad it was Saturday. Anna drug her here often. Though she had conveniently forgotten that this place was where she had met the woman she was stood up by. Anna upon realization of this grinned sheepishly and bought Elsa her first 3 drinks in penance along with her own drinks.

She was crossing the line from tipsy to drunk after that and everything had gotten a little hazy. What she did have clear remembrance of for some reason was making out in the back of a cab with an equally plastered redhead.

After that all she had to go off of was snippets of memory.

Stumbling through Anna's front door, clothes tossed everywhere and a crashing sound as a lamp was knocked over.

Anna's lips pressed to her ear, mumbling hot breathy words that made the blondes skin burn.

While she had little memory of the events that followed that she remembered the morning after very well, and the deep pleasurable ache in her body told her that while she may not have remembered it, her body did and it had been good.

That had been the only upside of that particular Sunday morning, and it had been well drowned out by everything else.

She woke up with a pounding in her skull and an ache between her thighs.

"Ugh" She groaned, forcing her eyes open, but all she saw was a mane of bright red hair. Suddenly everything she remembered from the night before slammed into her and she jolted up, out of the redheads arms and hissed as her head spun.

Anna grunted and one look at her and the sheets and clothes skewed around the room told what she already feared…

She'd slept with her best friend.

"Anna!" She cringed at the volume of her own voice. Anna's eyes shot open and she bolted up.

"Are we under attack!?" She looked around panicked but upon seeing nothing yawned and turned sleepy eyes to her blonde friend. They stared at each other, Anna tiredly and Elsa with panic. Suddenly the situation hit her and teal eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

'Why…wha…did we?" Elsa gripped the sheets to her chest. The myriad of scratched and hickeys on the bartenders nack and back blew away any doubt Elsa might have had.

"Oh my god." She buried her head into her knees.

Anna scratched the back of her neck, looking out the window.

"So…uh…this happened…you want breakfast?" She asked with a small unsure grin.

Unbelieving blue eyes whipped to look at her.

"How can you be so calm about this, Anna? We slept together!" She cried but flinched as her head throbbed.

"Yeah" She agreed. "But…we could have gone home with complete strangers last night. We could have gotten herpes or something, but I know you and you know me and it happened. Nothing to be done about that now."

Elsa hated to admit it because she wanted to freak out some more, but Anna was right. It could have been so much worse. Suddenly a thought struck her.

"Anna….did you use a…" She felt uncomfortable asking her female friend this, but she had to take the other woman's anatomy into consideration. "…Condom?"

Anna seemed to flinch and shook her head but before Elsa could freak out she spoke up.

"You don't have to worry about that, El's." Her usual chipper tone was dull. "My doctor tells me the chances of me…being able to get someone pregnant are 1 in a million."

The statement if nothing else did make her feel better but the sullen look and tone it was delivered told her this was obviously a sore subject.

Elsa scowled at the memory, that doctor was either a fraud or Anna needed to go out and buy a lottery ticket.

Elsa sighed and curled up farther on her couch. That was two months ago and just two days ago she found out she was pregnant and to top it all off Anna was beating on her door, threatening to break it down.

She hadn't told her yet, she'd been avoiding her for two days, not returning her texts or calls.

"Damnit Elsa, let me in or so help me I'll kick it in!" She knew she was worrying the redhead but she'd been in shock.

She sighed again and stood up to let in the fiery bartender. Just as Anna was about to kick it in apparently.

She pulled it open and stood to the side just as Anna came flying through the door, leg out, to kick the door down.

She crashed in the living room with a groan. Elsa closed the door and rushed to her side.

"Are you alright?" She asked helping her sit up.

"I've been better." Anna grunted. Teal eyes turned to her, brows furrowed.

"Why are you avoiding me, Elsa?" The tone was accusing but her eyes spoke her hurt.

Elsa stood up and moved to the couch nodding to the place beside her. Ann plopped herself on the cushion and waited.

"I…didn't want to…but I didn't know how to face you yet..how to tell you." She fiddled with her hands nervously and old habit Anna was familiar with.

"Just tell me." Anna assured her softly, rubbing a hand on the blondes back. Elsa took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm pregnant"

The hand on her back stilled and all noise seemed to stop in the apartment. She chanced a look at the redhead. Anna seemed to have stopped breathing.

"Anna?" she tried. The other woman released a haggard breath and it looked like she was about to pass out.

"Wh - what?" She wheezed.

"You got me pregnant." She didn't want it to sound accusing, just let her know what she was saying.

"Preg…" Anna fell back against the couch, staring blankly out into space. "Pregnant…What..what are you going to do?" She asked cautiously. Gauging something, but what Elsa couldn't say…

Blue and teal locked.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked back. Tears welled up in the sea colored eyes.

"It's up to you Elsa…but…" She fisted her hands into her jeans. "my chances were 1 in a million…this will be my only chance at ever being a parent…I'll support you no matter what…but I want it.."

The admission surprised Elsa, but she understood the redheads hesitance before. She feared Elsa would abort her 1 in a million chance at a child of her own. Elsa bit her lip.

"If…if I keep it…you have to help me Anna.." She looked up at the teary redhead. Anna dropped to her knees in front of Elsa, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Anything! I'll do anything and everything." She started sobbing into Elsa stomach. Elsa threaded her fingers through copper locks.

"I'm the one that's pregnant and you're the one crying."

Anna gave a watery laugh.

"Sorry" She mumbled, gripping the blonde. They'd work everything else out later, when the redhead stopped crying.

* * *

This was a short writing prompt exercise on Tumblr Prompt 5 One night stand/falling pregnant AU

Im considering turning it into a short. But full length fic.

**~Malthazar LOS**


	2. Home sweet home

**Chapter 1 – Home sweet home**

* * *

Elsa still couldn't believe this was happening. Not only was she 2 and a half months pregnant but with her best friends baby and she was feeling nauseated, luckily with little throwing up.

After all the crying and shock had passed Anna was elated when she agreed to have the baby. They'd had a very long talk about it, hours. It was very unconventional what they had decided.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Anna sat down the last box with a grunt.

"Okay! That's all of it. You are now..sorta moved in." She grinned. Elsa looked around the bedroom stacked with boxes of her belongings. "Are you sure you don't want the master bedroom?" Anna asked her for the fifth time that day.

Elsa picked up a box and set it on her bed, the first thing they'd done, and opened it.

"I'm not going to take your bedroom, Anna" She smiled exasperatedly at the redhead. "Do you see the box marked bathroom?" She asked looking around at all the labeled boxes. It was amazing the things she could fit in her old apartment. Luckily the lease was up this month and she'd wanted to find another place anyway. Staying with Anna she could put some money away toward a better place for when she moved out…whenever that would be.

"You're not taking it if I want to give it to you!" Anna assured as she looked around for said box. "Aha. Here it is." She smiled and pulled it out for the blonde.

"Thanks. Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked as she took the box and started unpacking her essentials first.

"I took the night off since you took today off. I wanted to help you get settled in, were going to be roommates for...well a few years at the least.." She trailed of.

Elsa looked over her shoulder at her. Anna was fiddling with the end of one of her braids.

"What's wrong?" She set her tooth brush down. Anna glanced up at her nervously.

"Nothing..." She assured. Elsa cocked a brow, clearly not believing her. "Just…I feel like I've…stolen your life…We've agreed not to date for a couple years…and now were living together in my house…" She chewed her lip.

"You haven't stolen my life Anna. I agreed to this remember. It's not like dating was working out for me anyway." She grumbled. Anna still looked unsure.

"Yeah..but...I'm afraid you'll be unhappy…you know me Elsa. I'm not the…easiest person."

"Considering I'm pregnant with your child I'd say you were pretty easy." Her smirk grew even wider as Anna turned scarlet.

"You know I meant to live with! I'm messy and lazy and…" Elsa slapped a hand over her mouth.

"You say all that like I don't know it. Like I haven't known you for 11 years. Maybe you could try to pick up a little more though. At least pretend you're 25." She turned back to her box and started unpacking her toiletries. "We always wanted to live together when we were kids, remember?"

"The circumstances were a liiiittle bit different." She held up her thumb and finger signifying the small gap. "Don't you think?"

"Well, in all the scenarios I imagined of us being older back then, pregnant from an accidental one night stand was not one of them, so yes." She gathered her things and left the room to put them in the bathroom.

"Do you think…we should tell people?" Anna called after her. Elsa was quiet a moment.

"Not yet..i think we should wait another month or two." She finally answered from the bathroom.

"Oh...ok." Anna agreed.

When Elsa came back Anna was sifting through a box of photographs. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the doorframe.

"You're okay with that right? It's just the chance of miscarriage is a lot smaller after 12 weeks." She explained. Anna looked up, copper brow cocked.

"That doesn't sound like something a civil engineer would know off the top of their head..have you been doing some reading already?" She asked with a small grin. Elsa pursed her lips and Anna knew she was pouting because she was right.

"I might have browsed a book at the library…now answer my question." She planted a fist on her hip.

"yeah, that's fine. It's all up to you, Elsa. Whatever you want." Anna held up her hands. "As the mother of my child your bidding is mine to do for like, the next year." She grinned.

"It's yours to, Anna. Your opinion is just as important…but remember you said that in another 4 months when I'm hormonal and the size of a whale…" She grimaced at the thought. Anna sat the photos aside, jumped up and squeezed the blonde to her.

"I promise" She grinned before stepping back. "I'll go unpack the kitchen things…yours pans are nicer…what should I do with mine.." She mumbled to herself.

"The ones you've burned to near cinder? Throw them away…" Elsa threw at her from her place searching through a box.

Anna stuck out her tongue, blowing a raspberry at the blondes back before leavening the room. Once the distraction that was Anna had gone she went back to digging through her boxes when her phone buzzed. She grabbed it, flipping up the lock screen to stare at a text message.

_Dad – finally got my schedule all cleared. Can't wait to see you this weekend._

Elsa froze. She had completely forgotten about her father saying he would visit the minute he was able and she telling him a few weeks ago that any weekend he could was good. Of course that had been before her doctor told her she was pregnant.

"Oh-no" She wailed aloud, completely forgetting about the redhead just down the hall. The crashing sound of pots and pans rang out through the house and Anna was standing in the door way looking panicked.

"What, what's wrong?" She asked, teal eyes darting around the room. Elsa plopped onto her bed starring off into space

She had been so busy with everything that telling her father had completely slipped her mind.

"Elsa?"

She blinked, looking up a Anna's worry pinched face. She shook her head.

"My dad's coming to town to see me this weekend." Her queasy stomach rolled violently.

"Oh, cool. I haven't seen your dad in forever." Elsa shot her a look and Anna's smile fell away. "Or that's not a good thing…" She mumbled.

"I just don't want to explain to him yet that I'm pregnant…especially with your baby…" She sighed. Copper brows furrowed but she quickly deduced Elsa's meaning.

"I guess your parents didn't know about…" She fidgeted. "I guess I was always pretty...girly, even as a kid." her lip pulled up in a strange face.

"Because you are a girl, Anna." The blonde said without even looking up. Elsa had lost track of the times she'd said that over the years. Reassuring Anna that she was just as female as she herself had become a habit as she was one on a very short list that the redhead trusted completely.

She was the only person outside family that had seen pictures of a very young 'Andrew'. Anna had once expressed an interest in burning them but her parents were in them so she kept them hidden away. Elsa didn't know if even she looked at them.

"It won't be easy explaining this to him though…" She flopped back onto the bed.

"So don't tell him yet. You're already looking kind of stressed, why add to it?" She leaned against the doorframe. Elsa shook her head.

"No, he's going to question why I moved in with you anyway and I'm certain that this is the most unstressed I'm going to be for the next 7 months." She sighed and sat up, bangs falling into her face and grabbing her phone to text her dad back that she couldn't wait to see him.

"Well, he's not coming till the weekend, right? That's plenty of time to get you all moved and set up like you've been here forever. Plus he might be thrilled…" Pale brows shot up. "Well…thrilled might be the wrong word…not unhappy. He was always talking about grandkids when we were younger, remember?" Anna, always the optimist.

"Yes..but you also seem to forget what happened when I came out to him and my mother." Elsa frowned dropping her phone back onto her bed.

"Believe me, I'll never forget. I wanted to just disappear into the carpet, especially when he accused me of being your girlfriend and corrupting you. He was so red I thought he was going to explode…or bite my head off." Anna pressed her hands securely to her cheeks like her head was going somewhere.

"I remember." Elsa chuckled at the expression of terror on the redheads face.. "I stayed her with you and your parents for 3 days...in this very room." She glanced around nostalgically. They were still the same lavender color as they had been back then.

"yeah, and my mom made chocolate chip pancakes every morning for all 3 days you were here to try and perk you up." She recalled fondly.

"They were so understanding and loving to everyone. A one of a kind pair…" Elsa smiled sadly and looked up at the redhead. Her eyes were hazy and distant.

"I miss them." She finally managed. Elsa stood from the bed and wrapped her friend in a tight embrace. Anna squeezed her back.

"Me too." She sighed into Anna's neck. Her phone buzzed again and Elsa untangled herself. Picking it up.

"He'll be here late Friday Afternoon." Elsa announced. The text being from her father apparently. Anna nodded.

"I should go call a lawyer." Anna walked out of the room.

"A lawyer? What for?" She followed Anna into the kitchen.

"Get my affairs in order. You so kindly reminded me that he wanted to kill me when I didn't do anything, now that I have…done…something..." Anna's eyes eyed her meaningfully, causing the blonde to roll her eyes but blush. " I'm living on borrowed time. Might as well make sure you and our baby are provided for after my untimely demise." She picked up a phonebook and started flipping through it.

"You are so dramatic." Elsa sighed and looked around at all the pots and pans laying askew on the floor where Anna must have dropped them when she panicked.

"I am not dramatic. I'm being prepared. Don't forget to tell our will be child about their rich ethnic heritage since I'll never get the chance." Anna lamented.

"Anna, you have lived here nearly all your life." She crossed her arms, biting back an exasperated sigh.

"BUT, I was born in Norway so like my father, I am Norwegian." She insisted.

"Tell me_ one_ thing, about Norway." Elsa challenged with a smirk. Anna pursed her lips silently for a minute before turning her back to the blonde and going back to her phonebook.

"I don't need to defend my heritage to you, Elsa Frost" She sniffed, flipping through the yellow pages.

"mhmm…let me know when you finish arranging your funeral and unpacking the kitchen. You have no food and I threw out anything I had left when we emptied my fridge." Elsa turned and left the kitchen, walking past the entry way and down the hall to her bedroom.

"There's perfectly good shrimp Ramen in the pantry." Anna called. Elsa found herself once more rolling her eyes.

"My doctor gave me a list of things that will help me and the baby and shrimp ramen. Was not on it." She yelled back. There was a short pause.

"We'll go in a few hours." Was Anna's only say on it. Elsa smiled. Anna had never been the most agreeable person. Obstinate to a fault when she wanted to be, but she was always quick to put others before herself. That's was something that had always endeared the redhead to her. Anna could be selfless to the point of fault as well. She made a mental note to do as much for herself as possible. Anna could and would bend backwards till she broke for her and the baby.

* * *

Chapters will be on the shorter side while I get the flow of the story going.

**~Malthazar LOS**


	3. Food

**Chapter 2 - Food**

* * *

"This is kinda weird," Anna mumbled as she followed Elsa around the store as she threw things into the cart. Elsa glanced at her out the corner of her eye.

"What is?" She marked something off the list before moving on, Anna dutifully followed.

"Grocery shopping with you. It's….strange." She shrugged. Elsa hummed.

"Anna we have been to the store together literally nearly a hundred times."

"Yeah but this is different this is…" She groped for the right word. "…you know…different." She finished lamely. Elsa made a noncommittal sound and threw a bundle of leafy greens into the cart, mostly ignoring Anna's babbling.

"Oh, hey can you make your triple chocolate chip cookies?" She grinned widely thinking about the blonde's patented chocolaty treat. "Chocolate is fine for you in moderation and your Dad loves 'em." She wheedled seeing the contemplative look on Elsa's face.

"Alright. I'll go get the things I need if you'll finish getting the things on the list." She held out the paper. Anna took it with a nod.

"Yeah sure." She glanced down at the perfect curly cursive. "What the hell is Kai-lan?" She mumbled aloud. Luckily the blonde was so meticulous that even her grocery list was organized by sections. So they had to be here in produce. Somewhere.

She gave up after 5 minutes and had to have an employee guide her in the end. She threw the strange looking vegetables into the cart and marked them off. The next thing on Elsa's list was meat, which was down at the end of the main aisle. She gave the cart a small running start and hopped both feet onto the lip of the undercarriage, riding the speeding cart down across the store.

"Hi, Elsa" She waved as she sped past the baking aisle. The blonde looked up and blinked as Anna sped by with a grin. She turned back to the shelf of chocolate chips unfazed.

Anna drug the cart to a stop in front of the meat and poultry and looked down at the list.

There were a lot of uncommon things on it and missing things Anna knew Elsa loved. It was obvious that Elsa had done some research already about what she should and shouldn't be eating and the thought struck a chord somewhere deep in the redhead's heart.

She must have looked strange. Trying not to tear up in front of the chicken breasts.

She pulled herself together and threw a package of them into the cart before marking it off the list. There were only a few things left. Elsa had already gotten most of them. She rode the cart down a few more aisles and grabbed a package of frozen salmon, throwing it in as well.

Baking things were dumped into the cart and Anna glanced up at Elsa now standing next to her.

"Did you get everything?" She looked into the cart. "Something's wrong with this picture.." She mumbled. Anna blinked, confused.

"What?"

"Every time I've ever been to the store with you, you fill the cart up with as much junk food as possible." She stated matter of factly. Anna gave a shrug.

"We're going half and half on the groceries and I'm not going to buy and keep things in the house that you can't or shouldn't be eating." She huffed, annoyed. Elsa looked at her before grabbing her list and looking it over.

"You're right, Anna. I should have assumed better of you. I'm sorry." She said after a minute. Anna glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Normally you'd be right…but it's not fair to you." Elsa looked over as Anna's tone became more serious. "You were right earlier, about acting more my age, especially now. You didn't have to do this for me. This is the least I could do." She shrugged.

"You seem to forget that I'm also living in your house rent free." Elsa reminded. Anna snorted.

"My parents paid the house off years ago, why would I be charging you rent?" It wasn't really a question.

"I'd probably charge you rent." Elsa smirked when the redhead sent her a scathing look. "And as for growing up, you know that I love you just the way you are, Anna."

"Right…" Anna mumbled quietly under her breath. Elsa looked at her curiously. "That everything?" She suddenly asked.

"Oh...um, yeah." Elsa nodded and slipped the list into her pocket as they walked back to the front of the store to check out.

"So…are you going to be cooking dinner from now on?" Anna looked at her, brows perked upwards. Elsa smirked.

"Sometimes...and sometimes you will." Anna's brows shot upwards.

"Whoa, I don't know how many of your brain cells you killed that night.." Elsa pinched her arm, knowing exactly what night the other woman was referring to. Anna winced and flinched away.

"Ow….but the only cooking I can do involves a freezer or Chinese takeout menu. That is why my pans were scorched beyond reason."

"I'm going to teach you." Elsa clarified. Anna didn't look like she believed her.

"If my mother, the best cook on the planet, couldn't teach me to cook I seriously doubt you can." Anna leaned against her arms against the cart.

"Well I'm not your mother. I believe you can be taught, not matter what you say. You need to learn anyway. Are you just going to feed our child Chinese take out their whole life?" She asked, hand on her hip.

"And shrimp ramen." Anna added. Elsa pinched her again. Anna yelped and pulled away.

"By the time this baby is born you will know how to cook." Elsa promised. Anna grunted in response. She'd believe it when it happened.

They packed the bags into the back of Elsa's sedan and made a beeline for home.

"So, what's on the menu tonight, chef?" Anna asked as they unpacked the bags. Elsa slumped against the counter and looked around at all the boxes still left to unpack and felt a sudden rush of fatigue. Anna must have noticed.

"Hey, if you're tired i can handle it." Elsa glanced at her unbelieving. 'Hey, trust me. You go, unpack, take a nap, whatever. I got dinner covered." She grabbed her keys of the hook.

"Where are you going?" Elsa followed the redhead as she trotted down the hall and out the front door.

"Don't worry about it." She called over her shoulder with a grin before jumping into the car. The mustang roared to life and in a cloud of dirt she was gone.

Elsa watched the car disappear from the porch before turning and going back into the house. She was quite used to the other woman outbursts and spontaneity after all the years they'd known each other.

She walked into her bedroom and plopped onto the bed. A box rattled as she did. She reached over and pulled it into her lap.

The box of photos Anna had been going through earlier.

She pulled one out and stared at the frozen moment from years ago. Herself and Anna leaning against the railing of a pier. Sun kissed, arms wrapped around each others waist and sunglasses perched above Anna's wide toothy grin and Elsa's wide smile. The ocean stretching out behind them.

It was their senior trip to California.

Elsa remembered it well. They'd tried to learn to surf from some locals. She'd nearly drowned and Anna was convinced she'd seen a shark and they'd both spent the remaining time steadfastly on land, but it had still been a great trip.

San Francisco's legendary pride festival had luckily been going on at the time and they'd snuck away from the hotel to attend. They got in trouble when they came back _the next day _and were forbidden to leave the hotel again the remainder of the trip but it had been amazing all the same.

She smiled and set it aside. She'd put that one in the living room for Anna to see as well.

Really she needed to be unpacking but it could wait just a little while. She pulled out another frame and her smile widened.

She and her mother, sitting cross legged on the floor next to the christmas tree. Wrapping paper and ribbons strewn about the floor and in their hair. The older womans hair the same platinum hue and cool blue eyes a few shades darker than her own stared back at her.

Christmas 8 years ago. The last one she had spent with her mother. She ran her thumb over the face in the picture. She leaned back, clutching the photo to her chest. She was suddenly a bit tired.

"Elsa. Hey, wake up." She groaned silently as the quiet voice pervading her sleep. "I got dinner." A light touch on her shoulder followed by a gently shake. She blindly swatted at the offending person.

"Hey, watch it, bruce lee."

Elsa blinked tiredly and sat up. Anna was standing next to the bed.

"I didn't think you would actually take a nap." She smirked. Elsa yawned in response. "Come on i got dinner." She grinned before walking back out of the room. Elsa glanced down at her wrist watch. She'd been asleep for half an hour. She set the photo on the bedside table.

"What did you get?" She called as she stretched out her slightly stiff muscles.

"Remember the other day when you were telling me that you were going to miss sushi the most?" She yelled back.

"Yeah..?"

"I did some research and it turns out that it's actually good for you.." Elsa peeked around the corner to find several plastic containers from her favorite sushi place. Drool started to pool in her mouth.

"You just need to avoid fish that could have high mercury levels, like sword fish, shark and mackerel..oh and you can't eat very much tuna either, so i got salmon, shrimp and unagi." Anna grinned as she held up a container eel.

"Anna, this place is all the way across town." She walked up to the island seeing it was indeed from Sumoku Sushi. Anna glanced up from staring reverently at her eel rolls.

'Yeah?" She blinked, not sure what the blonde was getting at.

"You drove 20 minutes for sushi?"

"Well...it's your favorite place and they have way better quality fish, so better for you...did you want something else? I shoulda asked. Your the one with the cravings and stuff and.." She rambled on. A little nervous that she had upset Elsa.

Elsa reached across the island and slapped a hand across the other womans mouth. Anna blinked at the blondes smiling face.

"This is great, Anna. Perfect actually." She hopped onto a stool and picked up the other pair of chopsticks, staring down at the trays of her favorite food. Her stomach gurgled.

"Are you sure?" She looked up at the redhead, her chopsticks sticking out of her mouth. Anna smirked before reaching over to the counted and grabbed a stack of bookmarked books and a few magazines.

"Bam" She said, utensils falling out of her mouth. She scrambled to catch them.

Elsa skimmed the top book quickly before setting it down and breaking her chopsticks apart.

"Now who's been doing research." She mumbled with a grin as she grabbed a salmon roll. Anna shoved a roll in her mouth. Pointedly ignoring the jab.

"Despite how much i enjoy this, you won't be getting out of your cooking lesson tomorrow." She popped a roll in her mouth. Anna grunted, resigned to Elsa's lesson already.

"I hope there's still stuff in my fire extinguisher." Ann mumbled to herself.

"I'm not going to let it get to that point." Elsa assured. Anna gave her an unbelieving look.

"Mom thought so to, but clearly you don't remember the great fire of 06' or the food poisoning of 05', or as i fondly remember it, the Christmas poisoning palooza. " Anna grumbled around a mouth of freshwater eel.

Elsa pursed her lips. She had forgotten about the fire. The entire kitchen had to be rebuilt. Everytime Elsa came to the redheads house they' had take out or went out. The winter she'd been on the end of Anna's cooking wrath though?

"I'll never forget that Christmas you gave me food poisoning with fruitcake. "

"And a charm bracelet!" Anna defended, throwing her arms out. "Which you still have i might add." She huffed. Elsa didn't say a word, just popped another piece of sushi between her lips, but Anna knew the blonde well enough to see the amusement dancing in her icy blue eyes.

"I'm guessing you didn't get anything unpacked while i was gone." It wasn't a question.

"You said take a nap." She defended. Anna giggled.

"I wasn't accusing you or anything. Just making an observation." She smirked behind her glass of water.

"I'm just getting the essentials unpacked today. It'll take most of the week to get everything settled. I'm done for the day." Just looking at all the boxes still left to unload made her want to go and crawl back into her bed.

"Want to watch a movie then?" Anna offered. Elsa smiled back.

It was half an hour into the sound of music before they were both out cold, draped across the couch and each other.

* * *

Sorry it's a little short but I've had some serious computer problems lately(which for one caused me to lose the first draft of this chapter and start over.) I still haven't resolved all the issues so it's a tad short but enjoy this for now.

_**~Malthazar LOS**_


End file.
